Miracle
by carmenbloom16
Summary: Mina is still alive and is with Hansel preparing to have their baby, but Mina's falling unwell. Can Hansel save her and the baby? (I don't own Hansel and Gretel, this is only for entertainment).


**_For Rania Isabella Reaser_**

* * *

_7 months. It's been that long since my sister was taken away from me to be sacrificed. 7 months since I met Mina, the love of my life. 7 months since Mina was stabbed with an evil witch's wand and nearly killed. 7 months since Mina fell pregnant. _

* * *

Hansel lightly brushed his fingers over Mina's large abdomen while she was sleeping. Hansel thought about what the baby would be like; tall, short, brown hair, red hair, girl, boy, normal, witch? Hansel traced over the scar from when Muriel stabbed Mina, she barely survived. She was taken to a doctor who stitched her up but Mina needed more attention so she taught Gretel how to make healing medicine. Hansel was against the idea at first but knowing that Mina wouldn't survive without it, he eventually gave in.

Mina stirred in her sleep and woke herself up. "Hansel?" She whispered sleepily. "I'm here." Hansel hugged her tightly. Mina had been having nightmares for the past couple of weeks; they're always about the same thing, the baby. She placed a hand over face and whimpered quietly. "Was it a bad one?" Hansel rubbed her arm to try and comfort her. "Yes," She sniffed. "Hansel, I'm so scared. What if something happens?" She cried into his chest but Hansel softly shushed her. "Our baby is going to be fine. It'll be a beautiful girl that looks like you or it'll be a strong boy like me." He smiled at the thought of a young Hansel hunting with his father out in the woods. This seemed to calm Mina down and even get her a little excited about giving birth. "I would like a girl." She smiled as she snuggled closer to Hansel.

* * *

_The next month was the worst; Mina couldn't go one night without waking up screaming. Hansel did everything he could to try and help her but nothing worked; Gretel was also looking into it and one month before the baby was due, she found a possible solution.  
_  
"No way!" Hansel yelled at his sister; Gretel was trying to get him to take Mina to a witch doctor in the next town over. "Hansel please, she can help. Mina's getting worse and it's getting closer to the due date, what are you going to do when that day comes?" Gretel stayed calm but her fear for Mina and the baby was clouding her mind. Hansel growled under his breath then turned to Gretel. "Have you seen the scar?" Gretel scrunched her eyebrows. "What scar? On Mina?" She said as she walked over to her brother. Hansel gestured for her to follow him into the room where Mina was resting.

Small droplets of sweat trickled over Mina's face but her breathing was steady. Hansel crouched down next to her and gently lifted up her shirt revealing a rotted green coloured scar. Gretel gasped then crouched down next to Hansel. "When did this happen?" She whispered while examining the scar. "Couple weeks ago. We thought it was just an infection so we treated it but it didn't heal. We think it's from-" Hansel said but Gretel cut him off. "Muriel..." Gretel placed a hand over her mouth and thought for a moment then she quickly turned to Hansel. "You don't think some of her magic was left in the scar do you?" Gretel watched Hansel's face drop in defeat. "If it did, it means the baby could have absorbed the magic." Hansel pulled Mina's shirt back down then left the room. "Shit!" Gretel hissed then left the room.

"Hansel, we have to take her. This woman...she could help." Gretel begged. "And what if she can't?" Hansel's stern face was focused on Gretel's. "She'll be able to do more than we could ever do for her." Gretel sighed. "All I want is what's best for you Hansel. Mina makes you very happy and I want to keep her in your life for as long as I can...and I think this is the best solution." Gretel rested her head on his shoulder. Hansel turned to face Gretel and brought her into a hug. "Thank you sis." He whispered, and with that he agreed; they packed their things on a small carriage with help from Ben and Edward, then left for the witch doctor.

* * *

_They had been on the road for about 4 days; Mina wasn't doing too well with the travelling and her nightmares were keeping everyone else awake._

"Ahhh!" Mina's scream echoed through the woods. With shaky hands she lifted up her shirt and watched her scar's disturbing colour slowly spread over her stomach. "Hansel!" She screamed but was unable to take her eyes off of the scar. She screamed out to him once more before she was paralyzed with fear; her stomach was now completely decomposed and the baby's decayed skeleton was screeching in her face. Mina screamed herself awake and found herself safe in Hansel's arms. Hansel didn't say anything, he just let Mina cry herself back to sleep.


End file.
